


O Reflexo

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Narcissism, One Shot, Portuguese, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Kisara estava cansada de repetir as mesmas palavras para alguém que se negava a ouvir e Kaiba se via cada vez mais imerso dentro de si, dentro de seu orgulho. Uma alusão ao mito grego de Eco e Narciso.





	O Reflexo

— Você é igual a ele! — Foi a primeira coisa que Kisara disse quando encontrou aquele homem tão semelhante ao seu amado sacerdote. Não poderia ser somente uma coincidência, o homem deveria ter alguma ligação com Seto, ela  _sentia_. — Você tem que me ajudar, precisamos salvá-lo!

A jovem notou a incerteza nos olhos azuis do homem, mas não tinha tempo para explicações — na verdade Kisara não fazia ideia de como poderia fazê-lo compreender a situação, ela estava tão confusa quanto ele. Naquele exato momento Seto passava por grandes perturbações, na linha tênue entre o bem e o mal, lutando contra os seus próprios demônios, precisava de ajuda.

— Por favor! — insistiu ela.

Em resposta o homem de vestimentas estranhas bufou com desprezo e lhe deu as costas exalando uma espantosa arrogância. Sua aparência era realmente idêntica à de Seto, no entanto algo dentro dele era terrivelmente diferente, era como se, há muito tempo, ele tivesse passado pelos mesmos conflitos que o sacerdote. Sim, aquele homem havia sido derrotado pela escuridão em seu coração. Seria esse um sinal? Seria esse o destino de Seto? Kisara tinha que impedir. 

— Espere! — A garota correu trôpega atrás dele, ainda sentia-se fraca pelo tempo que passara presa no palácio. Ela não se importava em morrer, sempre soube que esse era o seu destino, assim que salvasse Seto partiria deste mundo, entretanto isso não a impediria de estar sempre ao lado dele. — Por favor!

O homem saiu da viela e adentrou a rua dos mercadores, Kisara logo percebeu que ele estava indo pelo mesmo caminho que ela pretendia seguir. Tal coisa não poderia ser só coincidência, o destino deveria estar a seu favor. Kisara apertou o passo sentindo a areia fervilhar em seus pés descalços, em poucos instantes ela estava ao lado da duplicata de Seto outra vez.

— Escute — começou a dizer o homem inexpressivo quando a avistou, — eu não sei quem é você e não tenho o mínimo de interesse em ouvir o que tem para dizer, pare de me seguir.

— Mas você é igual a ele, deve haver alguma ligação, você precisa...

— Eu estou cansado dessa conversa e de todos vocês repetindo a mesma coisa! — esbravejou o homem deixando-a para trás mais uma vez. — Eu não tenho tempo para isso.

E foi naquele exato momento que a jovem percebeu que jamais conseguiria convencê-lo, ele era teimoso e cheio de orgulho, não aceitaria a verdade nem que a visse com seus próprios olhos. Kisara ficou curiosa se perguntando o que aconteceria se ele continuasse a seguir aquele mesmo caminho e desse de cara com Seto. O que ele pensaria? Como ele reagiria a tal visão? Será que repensaria suas atitudes? Algo lhe dizia que não, o homem certamente viraria as costas para a cena e voltaria a mergulhar em sua mais profunda vaidade.

Ainda assim ela continuou a segui-lo em silêncio, em seu interior sua voz ecoava implorando repetidamente para que Seto estivesse bem, que ela não demoraria a chegar para salvá-lo da dor.

__________________________

Kaiba mal podia esperar para que tudo aquilo terminasse, só então ele poderia se ver livre da insistência que o outro Yugi e todos os outros tinham para com seu suposto ancestral. Ele não acreditava em nada disso, era apenas um truque para fazê-lo se desviar de seus objetivos e, ainda que não fosse, o passado não tinha a menor importância para ele.

A jovem ainda estava atrás dele, ao menos ela havia parado de repetir as mesmas coisas sobre ele ser igual a  _ele._  Kaiba tentou ignorar o estranho sentimento de familiaridade que o acometeu quando ele viu aquela garota. Não era só familiaridade na verdade, mas sim o exato sentimento que ele tinha em relação ao Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis.

Isso não fazia o menor sentido.

— Ele está controlando você, Seto! 

Ao ouvir a conhecida voz do outro Yugi os olhos de Kaiba se arregalaram, ele nem ao menos teve tempo de pensar quando a garota passou correndo por ele clamando chorosamente por Seto.

Kaiba decidiu, relutantemente, ir de encontro às vozes que ouvia. Ele não queria admitir, mas tinha receio do que teria que encarar. O que ele estava pensando? Era inabalável, nada poderia atingi-lo,  _absolutamente nada._

Ele chegou ao local a tempo de ver a garota ser atingida no peito por uma espécie de magia. Kaiba entrou em choque, não pela garota desfalecida no chão que há poucos minutos falava com ele, não pelo outro Yugi imerso em seu personagem de Faraó, não pelo velho que usava o Olho do Milênio de Pegasus, mas sim pelo _ser_  que era um clone perfeito dele. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, não era cabível em sua bolha de coerência. O CEO engoliu em seco, nem em um milhão de anos ele permitiria que aquela visão o afetasse.

Kaiba Seto  _era_  e  _sempre_  seria Kaiba Seto, simples assim. Não havia outro como ele, não  _poderia_  haver outro como ele. 

Ele construíra um império, estava no topo. _Ninguém poderia ser como ele._

O CEO continuou repetindo isso para si mesmo enquanto assistia uma lápide se erguer do chão, bem próximo à garota de cabelos esbranquiçados que agora se encontrava nos braços de seu clone. 

— Kisara! Kisara! — Gritava o homem e sua voz era... 

Não, Kaiba não voltaria a pensar nisso, não enquanto o Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis ganhava vida naquela lápide rochosa irrompendo no céu azul como uma entidade divina, usando sua magia poderosa para varrer da face da Terra aquele velho cujo o ataque certeiro matou aquela garota. 

_Aquela garota que causava em Kaiba o mesmo sentimento que a carta de seu monstro favorito._

Ele não pôde deixar de recordar daquele dia quando, durante seu duelo com Ishizu, sua mente viajou em imagens misteriosas, imagens parecidas com as que ele via agora. Tudo isso era loucura, Kaiba se recusava a aceitar aquilo.

Aquele homem egípcio que chorava por Kisara não era ele.

Kaiba então fez o que lhe era conveniente, deu as costas para aquela cena e se afastou de tudo, não sentindo o menor remorso por isso. Seu ego e seu orgulho eram maiores do qualquer truque posto diante dele, o choque e a dúvida que em certas vezes o inundavam jamais seriam páreas para a sua vaidade interna.

O jovem empresário caminhou por mais algum tempo, um lago no meio do deserto chamou sua atenção. Os grãos de areia se uniam e formavam aquela paisagem monótona, mas aquele lago cristalino era único, ele insistia em se manter vivo ainda que a probabilidade de secar-se por completo era incrivelmente alta. 

Kaiba encarou seu reflexo naquela água pura e espelhada, ele sorriu orgulhoso porquê era  _ele_  à quem via. Não era a imagem de um servo do Faraó, mas a imagem de alguém único que se mantinha de pé independente de qualquer infortúnio, alguém que não se deixava levar pelos obstáculos nem tampouco pelas ilusões que a vida tinha a mostrar.

Ele poderia se afogar naquele reflexo para se tornar ainda mais forte, entretanto se lembrou que já havia feito isso tempos atrás. É, Kaiba se afogara naquele reflexo e nunca mais voltara à superfície.


End file.
